you saved me
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Bella is a boxer, set on her ways. how does meeting one woman change all that? can the same woman bring out the gentle giant in Bella? crappy summary...
1. Bella

My name is Bella Swan. I'm twenty-three years old and box for a living. At my strange height of five foot nine, I tower over most people I know, including my brother, Jasper. I drive an old Chevy pick up truck. My brother and his friend, Jacob, fixed it up for my birthday.

I'm a loner, so I have few friends and do not date. That's just the way I live.

My motto is simple; life goes on, what are you waiting for?

Well, there you have it. That is my life.

* * *

><p><strong>i do not own twilight, or the characters.<strong>


	2. Alice

My name is Alice Cullen. I'm twenty-one years old and still saving money to go to college. I came from a large family with my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my brother, Emmett, and two adoptive siblings, Edward and Rosalie. Because I was the youngest and always had my sibling sticking up for me, things were weird when they all graduated. I got used to the comments, though, and let them go. I had always been short (five foot), so I was picked on by my siblings, but it was all fun.

I have a boyfriend, James, but his behavior lately has been… weird. Off. I scared me a little. I don't know.

On the night that was oddly busy, I made another mistake, causing myself to get fired. James won't be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>i dont own twilight or the characters<strong>


	3. the meeting

**Hello again! I know the last two were short, but the rest will be longer. I just wanted to start like that to see how you guys would like it. Here are some replies:**

Sawa255: I have pre-written a lot of this story. It seems to be pretty long so far, so I hope it keeps your interest.

Tori Hoshi: I realize that it isn't tall for most, but I plan to explain why it's strange. (=

**Alright, so, I don't own twilight, but I do own the plot and my oc's. XD enjoy.**

Morning

My day started like any other. Drag myself out of bed, figure out both the day and the time, shower, breakfast. It was Sunday, so the rest of my day was a little different. Once I had changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a loose, dark blue tank top, I sat on the couch and picked up my Bible. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't really religious. I didn't go to church or anything, but I found it peaceful to read a few verses from the book. It had good meaning.

I turned the page, really focusing on the story, when I found a good quote. It wasn't from the Bible, but it was on a note card. "We dream of what we hope, and we hope for what we dream." I smiled, finished the chapter, and looked at the clock. 11:30 am. I have time for a run before work…

I stood, stretched, and grabbed my iPod on the way out. On my way out of the apartment building, I heard some loud music, crappy T.V. shows, and some other… unpleasant things. Welcome to New York City, home of retards and thin walls. I rolled my eyes and cursed my manager. I missed Forks…

As I walked out the door, I put my favorite playlist on and turned it all the way up. Sighing in relief, I started running in the opposite direction of the building. Running was my second release. I didn't have any matches today, so I ran to build up my lower body strength (something most boxers don't do, resulting in easy knockouts).

I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

I dodged past some people on the sidewalk that were shopping.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times I've lied  
>(So many times I've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<p>

I turned the corner at full speed, starting to break a sweat as the hot July sun beat down.

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<p>

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal I have become)

I turned another corner and ran into someone, knocking them down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was-" I stopped when I saw her face. She was a spiky haired, green eyed Goddess. "G-going." I helped her up, still stunned at her beauty. She smiled.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either," Her voice was like bells. "I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen."

**Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff! **

**Well, there you have it. This is the official beginning to the story. Hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me how I did. Constructive critism is always always always welcome!**


	4. Authors note

**This is just a heads up saying if I don't update today, I won't until Monday. I am going to youth conference and there are no electronics allowed. So, I am sorry. See you guys Monday!**

~life goes on you should too


	5. James

**Im back! Finally! Okay, so, you all were going "AHHHHHH! WE HAVE TO WAIT? TILL MONDAY? NOOOOOO!" or… one person said that… point is, I am back and gonna update. Like… now.**

trang-a-lang: the wait is over. =) this one should be good, I hope.

Updar: thank you. I do hope you like this chapter. Ummm… Bella puts down the law. Its actually kinda funny

Thatoneperson: I think it will be more like Bella trying to be there, and Alice slowly coming to see it, but I don't know….

Sawa: you will get to see some action in this part. Oh, and you meet Bella's arch nemesis!

**I don't own twilight, but I own my computer and my story and my brain. Oh, and my backup brain is in Alaska, visiting the other backup brains that belong to my buddies (that was an inside joke…).**

**Those who don't like homosexual couples, you might wanna click the back button up there…**

James

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen," She held out her hand and I took it.

"B- Bella Swan," This woman made me feel something I haven't felt since I was a freshmen.

Nervous.

I let go of her hand and tried to get it together. "Bella? That's pretty," She smiled and my heart melted, only to pool around my feet.

"Thanks," Breath Bella. In… out… my watch beeped, causing me to look at it. "Shoot. I have to go to work."

"Oh, yeah! I'm late!" She turned to go, then looked back and said, "It was nice meeting you!" Before she danced away.

"You, too," I turned and jogged back to my place to change and take a quick shower. I put my headphones back in. "There she goes" by Sixpence None The Richer began to play. Well, how ironic.

There she goes  
>There she goes again<br>Racing through my brain  
>And I just can't contain<br>This feeling that remains

There she goes  
>There she goes again<br>Pulsing through my veins  
>And I just can't contain<br>This feeling that remains

I headed up the stairs and to my apartment, unlocked the door, and hopped into the shower (yeah, I'm quick).

There she goes  
>There she goes again<br>Racing through my brain  
>And I just can't contain<br>This feeling that remains

There she goes  
>There she goes again<br>She calls my name,  
>Pulls my train<br>No one else could heal my pain  
>And I just can't contain<br>This feeling that remains

There she goes  
>There she goes again<br>Chasing down my lane  
>And I just can't contain<br>This feeling that remains

There she goes  
>There she goes<br>There she goes

By the end of the song, I was heading toward the gym I worked at. Jessica's Jabs was right around the corner, so I had plenty of time. I checked my clothes. I wore loose, light blue jeans over green and black converse shoes. I also wore a Skillet tank top.

I turned the corner and headed toward the gym. Still thinking about Alice, I bumped into someone. I stood up and looked at who I had knocked down. Oh, goody, it's James. He grunted and got up.

"Helms," I nodded.

"Swan," He growled back.

Now, let me explain something. James and I are pretty much arch enemies. I don't know why, but that is just the way it is. The point is, I was security at the gym, and his record wasn't exactly clean. Nowhere near. "Mind getting out of my way? I have an actual job to go to," I said stiffly. He stepped aside and I began to walk past, but he tripped me.

I jumped up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen here, you little punk," I spat. "If you keep this up, you're gonna be outta here. I'm already about to ban gambling in this place. Oh, and if you fix one more game, you're gonna regret it," I pushed him away. "Got that?" He nodded. I turned, still fuming, and went into the gym.

There you go! Bella was mad… whoo. Anyway, tell me what cha think!


	6. boxer unleashed

**I'm baaaaaack! Whoo! I missed you guys. Anyway, on with the update. **

**I don't own twilight, I just like to put the characters in different situations. I do own some cool quotes and I wrote a song… idk how it is, tho. s=l**

Boxer unleashed

I tried to calm myself as I went into the gym. The name was the result of the owner's 0% creativity. Her name was Jessica and so the place was Jessica's Jabs. I went to the back, seeing said girl was grabbing some towels to put out in the workout area. "Hey, Jess," I deadpanned, making her jump.

"Oh, hey, Bella. What's up?" she asked as I grabbed my navy blue uniform and went into a curtained off stall to change.

"Well, work. That's about it," I wasn't about to tell her about Alice. Nuh uh. No way. "We aren't busy today," I commented as I slipped on my pants and reached for my button up shirt.

"Nope. James hasn't shown up yet," She sounded weary.

"He was outside, smoking probably. He's coming," I growled as I pinned on my badge and started to put on the tie, walking out of the stall. After the tie was on, I changed my shoes and caught Jess starring at me. "What?"

She shook her head, almost as if she was sad, or disappointed. "Why don't you date? I mean, you look really good in a uniform, and tons of guys- most famous and totally hot- have asked you out, but you turn them all down," She crossed her arms. How long had she been thinking this over?

I sighed, finishing tying my shoe, and then stood. "I, uh, just don't date, okay? Love doesn't end well," I looked away, thinking about my parents, and walked out to the main area, beginning to circle the area, looking for anything out of place. I caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and turned, seeing James come in reeking of the stuff. I growled, a low and quiet sound, as the smell brought back foul memories.

Dammit. Was this something God thought was funny? Bringing back these memories that I wanted to badly to bury? I sighed and continued to walk. It wasn't long before we had an unorganized fight. James had lashed out at the first guy that seemed out of place, in his opinion. I ran over, pulling the two apart. I pushed James up against a wall and turned to the other guy. "Eric, you alright?" I asked once I knew who he was.

He held his arm and got up. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," He walked to the chair and sat down, letting out a sigh. I turned to James, hating that I was breathing in the secondhand smoke from his clothes.

"That's the fifth time you've done this!" I hissed, "One more time, and you're gone. Out of here. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," He growled back. I let him go and went back to my rounds. It wasn't for a long time that something else happened.

"Hey, Bella, you got a visitor up here!" Jessica yelled from the front.

"Alright, I'm coming," I walked to the front of the gym and saw a familiar face. Dressed in an "I love NY" t-shirt and light blue jeans was none other than my brother, Jasper. I grinned and hugged him. "Hey, big bro!"

He returned my hug and laughed. "Miss me or something?"

I stepped back and smiled. "Well, you have been with dad for a while, and I have been here, so yeah, I missed you,"

He nodded. "I came because I heard what happened," He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I got worried."

His words caused my hand to fly to the back my head, which held a row of stitches. "It was no big deal," I shrugged it off. He became angry.

"Bella, it was not 'no big deal'! You were-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I growled, noticing that a few people where listening. Jazz and I often fought about my profession and the things that came with it, but we did it in privet, that way people wouldn't post it. I hated publicity.

He sighed. "Just, promise you will be more careful."

"I promise. Hey, I got you something," I dug into my pocket. Something had told me to carry this around and now I know why. I pulled out his present and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"Is this…"

"One of the first Washington stamps, issued in 1861," I proudly stated. He grinned and placed it safely in his wallet. The bell rang behind us and I turned. "Oh shoot. That would be the match bell. Got to ref. You got a place to stay?" He shook his head. "Well, you can have the guest room at my place for now. That cool?" He smiled and we parted ways, he going to his car and I going to the ring.

There were seven matches today, and they took us all the way to closing time. The last match I could hear James betting it all on one of the competitors. He's gonna lose.

And lose he did! Epicly. I smiled as I told a peaved off crowd that they needed to go. I told jess I would close up shop, then went to change. I had just pulled on my pants when I heard shouting.

"YOU LOST YOUR JOB? YOU USELESS LITTLE F***!" I knew who was yelling. It was James. I growled and raced outside to the ally next to the gym. James and three others were beating a girl, who was on the ground. I growled and pushed myself in front of the girl, starring daggers at the man.

"It's not nice to beat up girls," I growled. He swung his fist at me and I ducked, punching him in the gut. My punch was followed by the other three guys jumping me. I fought them off, getting a split lip and a bloody nose, but the fact that I was still standing must have freaked them out. "Get out of here, you A**h*****! I won't play nice for long." They ran off and I heard James yell, "She's homeless, thanks to you!" I turned to the girl and gasped.

It was Alice Cullen.

**Sorry for the delay! My computer was busted, but im back! Hope you like this chapter. The cuss words are bleeped cuz I don't cuss. Read and review, please!**


	7. stay with me?

**Alrighty then! You have waited and wondered, and now I'm going to give you the next chapter.**

Stay with me?

I stood, rooted to the ground. What was James thinking, hurting this girl? So what if she lost her job? I got down beside her to inspect the damage. She was still conscience, but only just. "Bella…?" Hey, she remembered my name…

"I'm going to get help, okay? Just stay here. I'll be back," I stood, pulling out my cell phone, and turned to go into the gym. I dialed 911 and listened for a response. I walked into the store and looked for what I needed.

"911, what's your emergency?" A man answered.

"Sir, I need an ambulance. There's a lady here and she's hurt real bad," My voice started shaking and I grabbed a clean sweater and some towels.

"Where are you and what is the extent of her injuries?"

"I don't know about all her injuries, but she's covered in blood!" I ran out the door, locking it behind me, and raced to Alice. She wasn't looking any better and I told them where we were while taking the sweater and putting it under her head, knowing the ground was uncomfortable. After that I tried to clean her up with the towels.

"Help is on the way. Stay where you are," The guy said and I told him I would and hung up.

_Why are you so concurred for this girl?_ A part of me said. The worst part; the part that was like my father.

_Because she needs someone to help her._

"Bella, why are you helping me like this?" Her word almost matched my own thoughts, but they were softer and innocent, even though her voice was hoarse.

"Because you need help, and I can give it," I heard the sirens and thanked god that the hospital was close by. As the vehicle came to a stop Alice said, "Stay with me?"

But I'm a stranger… "If that's what you want," The paramedics put her on the stretcher and we all moved to the truck… thing. Once inside, I knew she would be okay.

As we sped away she reach for me feebly, and I took her hand. It seemed to be the only unscarred part of her body. "It'll be okay," I smiled.

**There you go. The real beginning of this Bella/Alice fanfic! Whoo. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end at a good point. Please review! I haven't gotten any in a while and it makes me sad. :'( that's my sad face.**


	8. was that a dream?

**Thank you thank you thank you! I loved the reviews! I feel the love! Okay, I was asked to update asap, and I got my homework done early, so here you are! Oh, and I'm updating my profile. I last doctors visit was crazy (literally).**

Bluegreeneyes: the chapters will be different lengths, though most will be long. Thank you, though!

xxDarkAngelBabyxx: im updating im updating! (types really fast)

Only yours: thank you (-3

dark wolf of death: (Bella speaking) heh… I know…

Akasha Hallows25: thank you. I foresee a bright future for the girlies.

**Okay, you know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot and my stuff and such, blah, blah, blah. On to the show! Oh, this chapter is Alice's pov, starting from the beginning and going on.**

Was that a dream?

Oh, man! I'm gonna be late! Shoot! I raced out the door of the apartment I shared with James and ran down the stairs. Once outside I took off down the street. I was so busy chewing myself out that I didn't even pay attention to where I was, resulting in my running into someone as I turned the corner. My butt hit the ground. Man, that was like running into a brick wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was-" I looked up at the person who I had run into, and saw a really tall woman with dark brown hair, kind of tan skin, and brown eyes that were wide. "G-going," She finished, her voice had a bit of an alto-like tone. She held out a hand, which I took, and helped me up.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either," I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm Alice, by the way. Alice Cullen," She took my hand and stuttered out, "B-Bella Swan,"

We let go and I said, "Bella? That's pretty,"

"Thanks," She blushed. Her watch beeped and she glanced at it. "Shoot. I have to go to work."

Work… work… shoot! "Oh, yeah! I'm late!" I started to run past her, but something told me to turn, so I did. "It was nice meeting you!" I waved and ran to work. I heard a soft, "You, too," but couldn't be sure. The whole time I couldn't get one thought out of my head.

_Bella Swan… where have I heard that name before?_

* * *

><p>I raced into JC Penny, hoping that I wouldn't run into my—<p>

"Alice Cullen!" A man yelled.

Boss. Shoot…

I looked up to see a blond man with dull red eyes walking out of his office. "Yes, Mr. Biers?" I faked a smile and bit my tongue.

"You're late," He stated without looking up.

"Yes, sir, I am and I-" He didn't look up.

"You're fired," He said, and walked on. "Clean out your desk and locker, and your last paycheck is on the desk,"

I stood frozen. In thirty minutes, I had met a very nice woman, and then lost my job. Shoot. James will be pissed.

* * *

><p>James walked toward me. I was waiting outside the place he worked, Jessica's Jabs, trying to think of how I was going to tell him I lost my job. I mean, it wasn't that I was irresponsible, or that I just simply didn't leave on time. I had to check that the bandages were still in place and all that. It wasn't easy and—<p>

"Hey, Baby," James had reached me, roughly grabbing my hand.

"H-hey," I bit my lip when his actions caused my hand to hurt. He aggressively kissed me as some other men passed, making sure they knew I was taken.

"So, how did work go?"

Shoot, this was going to end badly. "I- I l-lost my j-job," My sentence trailed off, making him just as mad as telling him the truth.

"What?" He spat, pulling his lips back over his teeth.

"I lost my job," I cringed, preparing for the blow that would most likely come next.

"YOU LOST YOUR JOB?" He screamed in my ear, causing me to flinch and cower. "YOU USELESS LITTLE F***!" He hit my face, and I felt my lip spit. I heard fast falling footsteps and hoped that someone was going to help me, but I was getting hit more and more. With each hit, I felt a cut open up and bleed, or a new one open up and join the rest. I hit the wall, then fell to the ground.

There were more footsteps. No, God, please, no more.

Then, the footsteps and the hits stopped. "It's not nice to beat up girls," An oddly familiar voice growled. I looked up to see several silhouettes, but one was taller than the rest. A fight broke out, and loads of hit landed on the tallest, but they chased the others off, saying something I could no longer make out. Someone shouted something else, but if I heard it, it didn't process.

The silhouette turned and gasped, then rushed over and knelt down. It was then that I saw her face.

It was Bella Swan. "Bella…?" I was confused. Why had she done that for me? Did she know who it was?

"I'm going to get help, okay? Just stay here. I'll be back," I nodded and watched as she ran off. The ground was cold, hard, and I felt blood under me. I heard footsteps again, hurried, as well as a frantic voice. "I don't know about all her injuries, but she's covered in blood!" She ran and knelt beside me again. "Yes, we'll stay! Just hurry!" She hung up the phone, then picked up something. "This might hurt at first, but it'll help in the long run, okay?" Bella asked in a soft and gentle tone.

"Okay," The wind passing through my lungs and airway hurt, and I hoped I wouldn't need to talk much.

She took what I now saw was a sweater and lifted my head, placing the sweater under, and set my head gently down. "Better?" She whispered, and I nodded. As she started to clean up my arms and exposed skin, I asked a question that was nagging at me.

"Bella, why are you helping me like this?" She paused her work, and I could see, just barely, that she was thinking about her answer.

"Because you need help," She said finally, "and I can give it," She looked up at the sound of the sirens and sighed in relief. The vehicle came to a halt and I had a sudden thought.

"Stay with me?"

She hesitated, but said, "If that's what you want," We went to the truck and I felt alone as we sped away. I searched for Bella's hand, hoping she would provide comfort. A large hand covered mine, and I knew I would be fine.

* * *

><p>I felt my body begin to wake up, but I kept my eyes closed.<p>

You know that moment when you wake up when you ask yourself, "Where am I? What happened yesterday? WHERE AM I?" Well, I was having that moment.

Then, I remembered last night. My lost job, telling James, the pain… then, there was…

But, that was a dream, right? I'm in my room at James's place, and I'm about to wake up and bandage myself, then go try to find a job.

A light snoring was heard to my right, and I heard beeping. Wait… beeping? My eyes shot open, and I saw white. Everything was white. Okay, so it's not the apartment. Then, who was snoring? I turned my head, seeing medical stuff and none other than Bella Swan, leaning her chair back against the wall.

She looked peaceful, like nothing could cause her pain. Odd, I still feel like I know her from somewhere… where have I heard her name before? Ugh! I sneezed and her eyes shot open. Along with her shock came her back connecting with the floor.

"That hurt…" She was up in under a minute and picked up her chair, then smiled at me. "Hey, you're awake,"

**There you go. Chapter seven is complete, and I feel accomplished. Tell me opinions and if anyone has requests for a story or the next chapter, give me a heads up!**


	9. no!

**Im so glad you guys liked the last one. I really did have fun (er… kinda,) with it. =)**

Only yours: it makes me feel happy to know that you like my story. You take care, too. C=

No name: thank you. I will try to make them longer. 8)

Tegan: thank you!

xxDarkAngelBabyxx: okay, I will! I'm thinking that I might have them tell them each other's background. Idk…

megan: will do! By the way, one of my buddies names is Megan. Thought it was funny. =)

**Well, here we are. On to the chapter! Oh, you guys know that I don't own twilight, but oh, I wish I did.**

_No!_

Alice pov.

"Oh, good, you're awake," She smiled, pulled her chair to my side, and sat down. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, um… fine," I lied, feeling every cut and bruise make its presence known. Her face grew serious, and she looked down.

"The doc said that not all of the injuries were from yesterday. That they seemed to come from regular beatings," She let the last part out as a growl. "I know it's none of my business, but it made me worried,"

I looked at the ceiling. "I deserved each one," I muttered.

"_No!_" She replied in a growl, causing me to look at her again. Her next words were softer. "No one deserves to be abused. Ever. Don't _ever _let yourself think like that. Okay?" Her eyes were searching mine, hoping that I did understand. I nodded, feeling like she had captured me with those eyes.

She sighed in relief, and smiled a sort of half smile. "Sorry if I sounded hostile, but… abuse is a… well, I have a background with it. I hate the thought of someone being abused," She looked away. "It peeves me off," Her head shot up at the sound of the door. The nurse (I think) walked in with a chart.

"Ms. Cullen?" She looked up from her charts and to me. I nodded. "You have quite a few injuries, including a sprained wrist. Mostly light cuts. How do you feel?"

"Fine," I smiled, then winched when it cause my cheek and right eye to hurt. She nodded and looked at her charts once more.

"You don't seem to have any insurance. Does that mean you will be paying out of pocket," She asked, and I kicked myself. I wouldn't be able to afford—

"Miss, I'm going to take care of the expenses," Bella spoke up, and both mine and the nurse's heads shot over to her. Our reactions were a bit different, though. First of all, I noticed that she had stitches on her bottom lip, like she had cut it, and a long bandage on her (rather well muscled) arm, so I was shocked.

The nurse looked at her for a moment, then squealed, causing Bella's eyes to widen. "You're Bella Swan!"

"Y-yes miss, I am, but can you—"

"Oh, my god! My husband loves you! Your boxing moves are amazing! And—"

Bella cut her off, hands in front of her in a surrender position. "Miss! Please, can you care for my friend?"

"O-oh, right. Of course," She began to check things out, but I paid attention to Bella. Boxing moves? She was a boxer? A famous one? No way. I met a famous boxer on the streets of New York, who, not only saved me from my boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?), but wanted to pay for my medical expenses. Whoa…

She watched the nurse work, as if making sure she wouldn't hurt me in any way. "Okay, you can go home tonight. We just want to monitor you for a while longer, but everything seems to be in order," She turned to Bella. "When you're ready, come to the front desk to pay the bill," Bella smiled, nodded, then the woman left.

Once her attention was back on me, I questioned her. "So, you're a famous boxer?" She blushed, then smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't like publicity, though. I wanted to tell you, but also wanted you to get to know me so you would judge me purely on that fact,"

"That's cool. My brother love watching boxing," I thought of Edward, smiling. Bella got this look on her face that told me that she really wanted to hear more.

"Do you mind telling me about your family?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. I nodded.

"My father is a doctor at the hospital in Lockport, and my mother in an interior designer. I have an older brother, Emmett. He's a few years older than me, and works on cars for a living. After a few years, my mother found out that she couldn't have more children, so they adopted my other siblings, Edward and Rosalie. Funny enough, though, Rose asked if she could stop being a part of the family when she turned eighteen. Turns out, she and Em had fallen in love. And Edward is pretty much my best friend," I smiled. "So, that's my family,"

She took it all in, smiling. "That's a big family. Well, I suppose you want to hear about mine?" I nodded. "Alright. My step- father is the chief of police in Washington, and my step-brother is traveling artist. And he collects stamps," She smiled, but I found something tugging at my brain. _Step_-father? _Step_-brother? What about her father and mother? I voiced my concerns, and her jaw tightened. "My mother is dead and my father is in prison for murder in the second degree," She growled, not at me, but at the mere thought, it seemed.

"I'm so sorry," I reached for her hand, noticing, once again, how hers covered mine completely.

"It's in the past, and there's nothing I can do about it," She looked at me, and sighed. She opened her mouth, but got interrupted by a song starting to play. She started digging in her pocket for her phone, letting go of my hand. I started to miss the warmth.

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
>Without you next to me I<br>Toss and turn like the sea  
>If I drown tonight, bring me<br>Back to li—

She found the phone, flipping it open. "Hello?... hey Jazz… uh, the hospital…" There was shouting on the other end. "Dude, its not me this time…. A friend…. I don't know," She moved her hand over the mouth piece. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Uh… I don't want to intrude—" She held up her hand.

"Yeah, Jazz, she is…. Uh… yeah… why?... shut up! No…. okay…. See ya then…. Bye," She hung up. "Hey, I'm gonna go pay that bill, okay?" I nodded, but she stopped halfway to a stand. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ms. Swan. Really," I smiled.

"Bella. Just call me Bella," She gave me a half smile, then leaned down and kissed my forehead before leaving out the door.

Okay, this would take some getting use to.

**Whoo! I finally updated! College is weird, yo. The guys stare at me for no reason and it bugs me. =P anyway, I love hearing what you have to say, so review. Please. Oh, I don't own If you only knew, three day grace does.**


	10. the family

**Oh man, I love you guys! You all reviewed and I now give you all cyber hugs! Okay, due to your loving reviews, it is only fair I give you loving replies. XD**

No name: I did indeed, take your advice. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I have a brilliant plan for the girls in mind…

Svtwilfan: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I really tried to make Bella seem like the ice was broken and she opened up. Appreciating art? That is kinda weird, but it's totally awkward, seeing as I'm not college age… (sigh). Alrighty then! Thank you! 3

xxDarkAngelBabyxx: hey, no worries! I can only see the outline of my abs! You're further then me. UFC? No, I haven't, but I will. I'm gonna add it to my list of requests… okay, you're the only one, but still! Your idea is amazing and I will have to find the time to start it! XD

yegan: urm… I will keep going. Btw, your keyboard is messed up, I think…

megan: (looks at last chapter) OMC! Sorry guys, the song is by shinedown, not three day grace. =) I will and thank you!

**Okay, on with the update. My birth certificate does not say Stephanie Meyer. I wish it did… but noooo! I had to have MY name…. =P**

The family…

Bella

I walked down the hallway, thinking about last night. Now, usually the fact that I got to beat the hell outta James would have made me feel great, but it didn't. I felt like I had not done enough. Alice had been hurt, badly. Not once, but many times before. My fist clenched, but I calmed when I got to the front desk.

I had just finished paying the bill, a large group of people came rushing to the desk. The woman in front declared, "Where's Alice? Where's my daughter?"

"Miss? You mean Alice Cullen?" I asked, and she nodded. I supposed this was her family. "I'm going back there now, I can show you," They all looked at each other, then followed me to Alice's room.

"You don't look like a nurse…" The oldest man, who I assumed was Dr. Cullen, stated.

"I'm not. I stayed with her over night. Just to be sure she was okay," I smiled at them, and opened the door. "Alice, your family is here," I pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped aside, allowing the others to go in first.

"Alice, sweetie, are you alright? What happened?" They gathered around her bed and I grabbed a few more chairs for everyone.

"Mom, I'm fine now. It's no big deal," I growled low in my chest against my will. This was not a "No big deal thing," and I wish she would understand that.

Somehow, in the middle of all the questions and such, one of the boys, the youngest one I think, looked at me, and flipped out. "You're—"

I shook my head, pleading with him not to finish. This must be Edward. He shut his mouth, but the larger man, Emmett, I believe, finished it. "Bella Swan? No way! I'm in the same room as a famous boxer," the blond punched his arm, but stopped when she saw that he was completely right. This got everyone's attention, and they all turned.

"M-Ms. Swan?" Alice's mother said.

"Just Bella, please," My blush was apparent. I hated being recognized, and I knew my manager would want to know what the freak happened. Alice started to speak up and I thanked the heavens for her being there.

"Bella saved me, guys. And she stayed with me last night," Emmett raised an eyebrow. I cleared my throat and looked down, glancing at the bandage on my arm. Before I knew what happened, though, I had small- though longer then Alice's- arms around me.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," I blinked a few times, then returned the hug and told her it was no problem. When I was released, the entire family seemed to have relaxed and I leaned against the wall. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"So… is it true that you can lift two- thirty?" He asked.

I had to think a minute, but answered quickly. "Uh… two-fifty, now," All eyes but Dr. Cullen's widened, and I a feeling that he was a calm man.

"Is it also true that you live in an apartment?" Edward was acting like a small child, practically bouncing up and down.

"Uh… that's kind of personal. My manager doesn't even know where I live," There was a knock on the door behind me and I opened it. On the other side was Jasper.

"Hey, sis. Came to see how everything was going," He smiled at me and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, Jazz. Well, don't be the a stranger, come on in," I stepped away and he walked in.

"So where is this 'Alice' you speak of?" He turned toward the bed and froze. Edwards eyes widened, and all I could do was lean against the wall and smirk. What were the odds? I watched as my brother was the first to gain his senses. "H-hi, y'all. I'm Jasper, Bella's brother," Oh, snap! He was nervous if his southern accent was coming out. Edward stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Edward," Jasper took his hand and they held on a second out of the ordinary. "This is my family. That's my dad, Carlisle," Dr. Cullen smiled, "My mom, Esme," Another smile, "Emmett and his fiancée, Rosalie," A grin and a short wave, "And that's Alice in the bed," She waved at Jazz and winked at me (yeah, I think I blushed).

After everyone was introduced I found another chair for Jasper and Alice told me I should sit, too. "I'm fine. 'sides, there aren't any chairs left," I leaned against the wall again.

"Well, then, sit on the end of my bed. There's plenty of room," Oh, crappers. She had me there…

"Okay," I sat down and saw Emmett smirk. I guess I could see where he was going with his thoughts. A much larger woman had just gotten told by Alice, who was no more than five foot one. What could I say? She had ways…

_Or you're just—_

I stopped the voice before it went too far. I had just met her, and I wasn't going to think anything irrational.

"So, Bella, you box for a living?" Esme smiled at me and I got the feeling that she was a very nice person. Compassionate.

"Yes, I do. Not all the time, but its good money," I sat Indian style out of habit and looked around briefly. Jazz and Edward were talking quietly, but everyone else was either looking at me or Alice. Emmett was bouncing in his seat, now.

"Dude! You're uppercuts are amazing! Remember that one guy? You gave him that hit and his feet left the ground! It was awesome!" I did remember. It was only about a week ago.

"Yes, I still have faint bruising from it. But there is something you need to remember: a boxers jab is like the foundation of a house. Going straight to things like uppercut and such is like building a house's attic first," Jasper and Edward turned their attention to us and Rosalie turned to Alice.

"Can I talk to you, Alice? Alone?"Alice nodded and the rest of the family got up, and I followed. Outside I leaned against the wall and looked at my watch. It was Monday and my manager hadn't called me yet. I sighed. Maybe this meant I would be free today. God, I hope so—

The cops theme song started and I cursed my luck, flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Bella, who is listening?" Peter's deep voice sounded through the phone.

"Im with a friends family,"

"We need you to come to base. Now,"

"What's for?"

"I'll explain when you get here,"

"Roger," I hung up and turned to Alice's family. "I have to head to work. I told Alice that she had a bed waiting at my house if she needs it,"

Dr. Cullen stepped forward and shook my hand. "Thank you for being there. And the offer is great. Be safe," I nodded and turned to take my leave.

**Alright, so, Bella has a secret job… and what about Jazz and Edward? Hmmmm… I know all the answers, but I would love to hear from you all!**


	11. the case

**Alrighty then! Here we have another chapter to answer the questions brought by the last. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I had a big idea for my other stories and I started two more… add that to college classes and high school… yeah, not fun. =/ anyway, Imma gonna update now. And reply.**

Quadore: I agree. That was fun to write!

Kourtney: tough Bella is hard to write, but fun in the end. I really hated her lack of gut in the books/ movies.

percabeth134: I will answer the first question in this chapter. As for the other question… yes, I think she could do that. =)

Zerandomness: I think she will be an agent… maybe?

Paz23: no and yes! Look at you! Knowing my next move! (Cyber five!)

xxDark Angel Babyxx: I did find her wiki! I read the whole thing and loved the idea of her! And yes, she is quite hot! =J

Sara: heh, yeah… closed doors….

**on to the update! Starts typing oh, don't own twilight! That would be the honor of steph!**

The case…

Bella

I pulled up to the large building and got out of my car. Shorts and a tank top were not professional, but they would have to do. Charlotte stood by the door, leaning against it.

"There you are! Are you insane? Coming here in that?" She rushed over and grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the door.

"Dude, I know you hate my clothes and all, but you're hurting my cut…"

"Sorry! But Peter has been sitting in his office for—"

"Ten minutes. He could learn some patience," I ran with her to the head man's office. I knocked once and entered. "Special Agent Swan reporting for duty,"

"Hey, Bella,"

"What was so important that you pulled me out of the hospital?"

He looked up. "There have been seven reports of human bone remains in the last two weeks,"

"Sir, I work with multiple states,"

"They were in New York, Montana, and Maine," He finished.

"Oh. Are they from the same person?"

"Yes. Here," He placed a folder on his desk, "Are the details,"

I took the folder and opened it. "Female, Caucasian, about 5'3'', twenty—" I stopped. "Twenty seven, approximately," I looked up, "This all describes—"

"Your mother, yes. Her body was never found, but we had the evidence, and your statement, to convict him,"

"Why put me on the case?" I growled. "This was a relative. I'm considered prejudice in this one. Can't work it," I handed him the folder.

"You have to! We are up to our knees in cases and all the other agents are out!" He stood. I sighed and glared at him.

"Fine, I'll start tomorrow. But you remember, this won't be the best week or month or whatever," I left.

Alice

I looked around the room. It was around four and my family had left. Jasper had gone to the café for some coffee (he told me not to tell his sister), and I was bored. Someone knocked on the door and I said they could come in.

"Hey, I brought you some pudding," I brightened at the voice I heard. "Do you like vanilla?" She came into view, a small pudding and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Bella!" She sat next to me and handed me the pudding cup and a spoon. I smiled at her. "Thank you,"

"No prob. So, your family went home?"

"No, they went to a hotel. They want to make sure I'll be okay," She smiled and I wondered what her plan was. "What?"

"Well, I happen to have some tickets to a fight tonight, and your brothers seem to love the fights. Would you guys like to come?" My jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She grinned.

"Oh, my gosh! They would love that! Is your brother coming?"

"Yeah. Speaking of my brother, did he go home?" She looked around.

"Uh, yeah. He said he would see us there," I quickly lied. She gave me a look, then sighed.

"He went to get coffee, didn't he," She said it with a strong New York accent. I giggled, but nodded. She shook her head, smiling. "He always does that. I worry about him,"

"Says the Boxer," She stuck out her tongue.

She shrugged, smiling, and the nurse came back in. "You're all set. You can go, now. Have a nice day," She smiled and left. Bella stood, holding out her hand to help me up. I smiled, taking it.

**Ah! So Bella is a Special agent for the fbi… hmmm. Well, your opinion is always valued! Review, please!**


	12. house

**I just watched Bones! Can't wait till the 6****th**** season is on Netflix! Ugh! Curse my non- cable-of-any-type TV.**

Quadore: (smirk) it's pretty cool… the hero moment possibilities are endless.

percabeth134: shes gonna fight. As for who… idk… maybe she will whale on some person she really hates…?

xxDarkAngelBabyxx: I promise, the chapters will be longer. I had to head to work and wanted the chapter up before I left, so that's why. Sorry for any short chapters.

Akasha Hallows25: heh, yeah, I know it's a bit much, but I like the plotline so far… idk. Thank you!

ShadowCub: everyone but Emmett is shorter then Bella… as for how she works investigations, that will be explained, I promise. =D

Matthias Stormcrow 22: glad you like the story. =)

**I don't own Twilight or Bones; I do own a wicked skateboard, though.**

House

Bella

I helped Alice up the stairs of the apartment building (when you've been in a hospital bed for a while, I guess it's hard to walk), and apologized for the noises coming from certain rooms. When we got to my apartment, I unlocked the door and lead her inside. "It's not much, but its home. This is the kitchen," I pointed to the room we were in. It didn't have a table, but the dishes were done. "In here is the living room," I led her through to the room, "Down the hallway on the left is your room and mine is at the end. The bathroom is across from your room," She looked around in amazement.

"Wow. I thought celebs lived in giant houses," She whistled.

"I like the simple life,"

"That's different to hear from a famous person,"

"Hey, just think of me as the 'weirdo you live with'," I smiled. She giggled and I looked around. "Um… Jasper will be here any minute. You hungry?"

"Oh... uh… yeah, I guess I am," She fiddled with her shirt and I nodded.

"I'll make something. You can watch TV if you want. I think Bones is on,"

"Awesome!" She jumped up, smiling, then sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I turned and opened the fridge, looking at what I had. Hmmm… eggs… meat… cheese… milk… maybe I could make breakfast for dinner?

"Hey, Ali, do you like eggs, sausage, and cheese?" I poked my head out to look at her. She looked up and smiled.

"Um, yeah, I do," I nodded and got out a pan.

"Hey, guys, I'm home!" Jasper yelled as he walked in.

"No pop for you," I muttered as he reached for a Pepsi.

"Why?"

"Coffee," I said simply. He ran to the archway and glared at Alice.

"You told her?"

"Hey, I told her you were here! She just… know,"

"That's freaky," He walked into the living room.

"You're tellen me," I smiled, placing the egg/ sausage/ cheese mix on plates.

"Food's ready," I stated, balancing all three plates and walked into the room, seeing them both now looking at the screen with intense interest. "What's happening?" I gave them each a plate and sat beside Alice.

"They found green bones and gold coins in a sink hole. Booth thinks it's a leprechaun," Alice smiled and I laughed a little. Booth and his comments. Ah, funny.

We watched the episode for a while before I looked at Alice to see that she was looking at a picture of me, my mother, and my birth father. She looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Is that your family?" She asked softly. I glared at the man in the picture.

"Yeah. That's my mom, me, and my… my father,"

"Oh… im sorry I brought it up,"

"No… no, its fine,"

Jasper looked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I don't know what it was about his presence, but he was always able to calm me down. I nodded at him then pointed to a picture of me, my mother, Jasper, and my step-father, Charlie. In it I was considerably taller then the others, showing that in my family, being tall was out of the ordinary.

"That's my real family. I don't consider my birth father to be my father,"

Jasper smiled softly and Alice slipped her hand into mine.

**Woohoo! Two story updates in one night. I feel accomplished. Well, review, please! And cyber hugs for all who have favorited me or my story! 3**


	13. boxing hurts, man!

**I have an idea! Finally! Okay, im soooo sorry for the long time… its been, what, two weeks? Anyway, here you are! Oh… almost forgot… replies!**

Matthias Stormcrow: I'm not totally sure of all the details on that one, but I will be pretty fun to write how a loner lives with… well… Alice. =J

BtLaAtCtKtoo: chuckle I'm glad you like it. =)

bookluver07: thank you! Covert affairs… nope. Never heard of it, actually. In fact… I don't have any form of Cable… idk. What's it about?

**And so, it is will great delight, that I start this chapter! Don't own twilight, the characters, or anything none original in this story. =)**

Boxing hurts, man!

Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is  
>Black and yellow <em><br>_Black and yellow  
>Black and yellow<br>Black and yellow  
>Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is<br>Black and yellow—

I groaned and flipped open my phone. "'Ello?" I yawned. Damn person that woke me up.

"Bella! What are you doing in bed!"

"Felix?"

"Hell yeah, it's me! Get you lazy ass out of bed and down here!"

"Why? What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock AM,"

I yawned again, unconcerned. "Okay. I'll be there in a bit,"

"You better be… wait, is that snoring over there?"

I blinked, then realized that there was Alice's head on my stomach and my brother on the other end of the couch. Dude, that's funny. We fell asleep on the couch. "Yeah. My brother is here. We fell asleep watching T.V."

"Oh, well, bring him, too. You have a match tonight and need to train,"

"Will do, boss man. Hey, can I have… seven tickets to the match tonight?"

"Seven?"

"I'll explain later. Promise,"

"Fine. Just get over here!"

I hung up and yawned, gently shaking Alice awake. "Hmm? What's up?"

"Shh…" I placed my finger to my lips in a please-be-vary-quiet sign and pointed at Jazz. I snuck over to his side of the couch, waited a moment, and then pounced on him. "WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!"

"Yaaa!" He yelled in surprise, and then fell off the couch. "Bella!"

"Graceful," I said calmly before looking at Alice, who was holding in her laughter. She met my eye, though, and we burst into laughter.

"You won't be laughing so hard when I get to the bathroom first!" He said as he ran down the hall, Alice and I hot on his heels.

I looked myself over in the mirror. Jasper and Alice had both taken showers before me, so here I was, looking at my reflection.

I swear, I don't do this often.

Anyway, I guess I looked alright. I wore loose, patched jean shorts, a black tank top and a hooded vest with a dragon on the front. I tied my hair into a pony tail and left the room.

In the kitchen sat Jazz and Alice, eating the Toaster Strudels I told them they could eat. I walked in and Jasper wolf whistled. "Damn, Bells, you got a date?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, 'cause pushups, sit ups, and pull ups, followed by punching a bag over and over, is a date. Naw man, I've got to train for the fight tonight," I looked at Alice. "Your folks are still in town, right?" She nodded. "Well, I have tickets for all of you," I turned to Jazz, "And you," Back to Alice. "You think they wanna come?" She squealed and jumped up to hug me, only to flinch upon impact. "Jasper, head out to the car, okay?" He nodded and left.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, seeing that her once white shirt was slowly turning red.

"I'm fine," She winced when she pulled away, though.

"Ali, you're bleeding," I heard the concern in my own voice.

"It's just a scratch,"

"I know the need to not want anyone's help, but this is bad," I started to lead her to the bathroom.

"How would you know?" She snapped suddenly and I flinched.

"… my mother was abused by my father, and when I was in high school my boyfriend started abusing me. I started taking self defense lessons and took up boxing. Guess I should thank the jerk for getting me where I am now,"

There was silence as I opened the door to the bathroom. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Hey, no biggy. You didn't know," I gave her a half smile, but it was as fake as my brother's i-am-not-gay speech.

"Okay… but… okay," She sighed, then flinched.

"Let me take care of those cuts. Please?" I sat her down on the toilet lid and knelt down beside her. She gulped, then turned her back to me and lifted her shirt up, allowing me to see her back. The sight was a painful one. Her back was covered in cuts that were bleeding or raw looking. I got out the rubbing alcohol and some swabs. "This will sting a bit, okay?" She nodded and I ran a swab over one of the cuts. She flinched and I apologized, but she told me to go ahead. I carefully cleaned each wound, then bandaged them. "Better?"

She nodded, pulling down her shirt. "Um… there are cuts on my stomach, too,"

"Okay, just, turn around and pull up your shirt so I can clean them. You don't have to pull it off,"

She pulled up her shirt and I cleaned each cut that was there, too. After they were bandaged, I went to grab her a shirt (the shirts Jazz had fit her better then mine. I'll have to get her some new clothes), then we took off to the car.

Jazz was in the driver's seat, so I let Alice sit in the front and I hopped into the bed of the truck. The drive was a pleasant one… or… well, as pleasant as you can get in New York City (d-3).

We got to the training center and I hopped out, opening Alice's door. "What a kind gentlemen," She giggled. I smirked and bowed, closing the door behind her. Jazz opened the door for both of us.

"It's on, lil sis," He grinned at me.

"The battle of the gentlemen begins!" I grinned.

"Think fast!" Felix yelled as he threw a fitness ball at me. I caught it and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How heavy is this one?" I smirked.

"Ten pounds…" He frowned as I tossed it from hand to hand. "What the hell did you do to your lip and arm?"

"I got into a fight," I shrugged. "So, what's the plan, chief?"

"Fifty pushups. Now. Go,"

"Kay," I turned to Alice and Jazz. "If you want, you guys can go out and chill or something," I dug in my pocket. "Here, Alice. You can get some clothes and stuff. I figure you don't want to go back to… James house," I frowned deeply.

"Bella, I can't take this," She tried to hand the money back (okay, maybe I gave her a bit much, but $200 was enough to get what she needed and if there was change, then we would deal with that later).

"What did I tell you about arguing with me…?" I gave her a small smile.

She pouted (which was way adorable), but sighed. "Okay," She kissed my cheek and followed a smiling Jasper (who winked at me) out of the gym. I turned to Felix.

"Who was that?" He asked me as I began my fifty pushups.

"A girl I met. We met on the street two days ago, and then… I bumped into her later that day. She's staying at my place for a bit,"

"And are you…" I hear the smirk in his voice. "_Sweet_ on her?"

"_What_ are you talking about?" _11…12…13…14…15…_

"You gave her $200 dollars. That's… awful nice for a stranger," _25…26…27…28…29…_

"Pocket change. It's not like I'm not… well… loaded, to be frank," _35…36…37…38…39…40…_

"Right, you totally like her," _45…46…47…48…49_

"You know what?" I grunted, kicking his feet out from under him. I stood up and looked down at him. "And you dig, as you put it, 'the chick at the desk', whom you should really call 'the young woman at the desk', since you don't know her name, but I don't go announcing it,"

"So," He got up. "Are you telling me you _do _like her, then?"

"No! Not like that!" I ducked under his jab and got into a fighting stance. People in the gym―mostly other boxers― started to watch.

"Then tell me what you think of her," He grunted as I landed a straight to his gut. "I am, after all, one of your best friends," He grinned, kicking at my head.

"What are the rules of this fight?" I glared, catching his ankle and pushing it away.

"No kicking me in then nuts. In return, I wont hit your boobs,"

"Fair enough," I caught him in the jaw. He cursed, stumbling back. I took off my hoody/vest thing and tossed it onto a chair. "Come on, big man. Let's see whatcha got,"

"So, she's living with you?" He said as he punched back at me.

"Yeah,"

"Is that why you were late?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Perve!" I hissed. I gave him an uppercut, sending him flying back.

"Okay, I deserved that. But, man, that hurt!" Felix grunted as he pushed himself up.

"That's just how boxing is, man,"

"Yeah,"

I chuckled as we went back to training.

**Okay… what are your thoughts? I don't know how much I like this chapter… but there was some info on Bella. **

**Please review!**

**They are like blood for a vampire.**

**They lead to the next chapter.**

**=J**


	14. I what?

**Hey guys! I had a brain spark about this story! XD *this is my happy face* okay okay, replies!**

Matthias Stormcrow: thank you. Im glad you like it. I think she will kick the crap outta James… heh…

bookluver07: I don't like book Bella, but Boxer Bella is, indeed, awesome, if I do say so myself. Lol. I do have internet access.

JustJenna322: hahahaha! Thank you!

mary ali Cullen: I'll add more about Bella in a later chapter. Promise. =)

percabeth134: I had fun writing that last part. (= all these questions will be answered, promise.

Lynettecullen: heh, im glad you liked the story so far. It's fun to write.

**Okay, I don't own twilight, or anything else that I didn't make up. DX **

I…what?

I groaned softly, slowly beginning to wake up. Where was I? What was I lying on? Whatever it was, somehow it was hard and soft at the same time. I heard soft snoring and remembered what was going on. Bella and I had fallen asleep on the couch last night watching Bones. She had let me lay on her and we had fallen asleep like that.

I had been staying with Bella for a few weeks now. Every time I had gone out to try to get a job, if I came back empty handed Bella had smile softly at me and said it didn't matter, that I didn't really have to get a job. She had insisted on paying for everything, from the bills to anything I had needed to buy for myself. I was baffled. When I had stayed with James I had paid for everything because it had meant less beatings in the end. And there were other things that took getting use to, as well. She was always gentle, both in words and speech. I had only seen her angry in any way when she had taken us to the match.

"_I can't believe we're here, with front row seats, with Bella Swan!" Emmett was grinning from ear to ear and I was smiling, too. Bella had fixed it so we were, indeed, in the front row and they were about to announce the next match._

"_IN THE RIGHT CORNER AT 5'7'' AND WEIGHING 170 POUNDS IS JAMES KILIOR!" There were a few cheers and mostly booing. "AND IN THIS CORNER 5'9'' AND WEIGHING 190 POUNDS, BELLAAAAA SWAAAAN!" We all stood and cheered, causing James and Bella to look at us. Bella smiled and waved, while James's eyes landed on me and he scowled. Bella caught that and her eyes were hard as she looked at him. "LET THE MATCH… BEEEGIIIIIN!" The bell rang._

_Bella moved forward slowly, rolling her shoulders. She stopped at about the center of the ring and got into the stance, feet apart and fists up. Her body language yelled calm, relaxed, even, but her eyes were another story. She looked really mad and part of me feared for James. Then again, I cringed remembering how strong James was. _

"_Holy shit!" Edward gasped. I focused on the match again in time to see Bella to deliver a punch with her left hand followed by an uppercut with her right, sending James to the ground with a bloody nose and a missing tooth. "Damn, she is beating the shit outta him," Jasper muttered from beside Edward. James got up and she dodged his attack and countered it with her own. Bella lost her balance a little when she dodged another attack and James wacked her in the face, drawing blood. She stumbled back, but came back with a punch from her right fist. Blood ran down his cheek and he breathed heavily. Bella gave him another upper cut, sending him flying to the ground again, but this time he didn't get up. _

"_THE WINNER IS…" The referee grabbed Bella's wrist and raised it above his head. "BELLA SWAN!" The cheering was deafening and I was jumping up and down. She grinned, jumping off the stage and heading back to the changing rooms._

James had been out for hours. She had explained that she was still pissed at him for hitting me. She had to get stitches for the cut above her eye, but she had shrugged it off. Later that week Jasper had rented an apartment in a nearby town, Lockport. We had caught him the next day kissing Edward at said apartment. Turns out they had dated a while back and never got over it. And, well, now they were together. In fact, Edward moved in a couple days ago. I was happy for them.

Bella's arms tightened slightly around me, but not uncomfortably so. There it was again, this new feeling. I felt safe here, in Bella's arms. It was… weird, but it felt nice, this being safe. I sighed happily again and snuggled closer to her. The peace of the moment didn't last though, because I felt the dreaded feeling that sent me scrambling to get to the bathroom, kneeing Bella in the crotch in my hast. She grunted in pain, but I was already running to the toilet. "Alice?" She groaned, and then I heard her running in my direction. I hurled into the toilet and felt my hair being pulled out of my face. Bella stayed with me the whole time I was emptying my stomach, rubbing circles on up and down my back. When my stomach had nothing more to give she wiped the corners of my mouth with a washcloth. "You okay?" She asked softly. I frowned and leaned against her chest. She placed her hand on my forehead, pulling it away after a moment. "You don't have a fever. Maybe I should take you to the doctor,"

"No… I don't want to go to the doctor…"

"Ali, I know you hate it, but this is starting to worry me. It's the fourth morning this has happened," She rested her chin on top of my head and wrapped her arms around me.

"Okay, I'll get dressed. But only if we can go to Taco Bell after this," I frowned. "I'm craving Mexican fast food,"

"Okay, but only if the doc says you're okay. Deal?"

"Yes,"

Bella and I were sitting in the waiting room at her doctor's office. I felt kind of plain, sitting beside her. I had chosen to wear gray skinny jean and a green t-shirt with a light black hoodie over it. Bella was wearing black and silver jeans, a thin dark blue, long-sleeve t-shirt and a charcoal sleeveless hoodie over that. She had let me lean against her while we waited and shortly after had placed a protective arm around my shoulders. I felt that same safe feeling wash over me again.

"Ms. Cullen," The nurse called. I stood.

"I could stay out here, if you want," Bella whispered.

"No, please come with me," She nodded and we followed the nurse back where they did all the normal stuff. Temperature, height, weight, so on. She then led us to a room.

"Okay, Ms. Cullen, what brings you here today?" She asked, closing the door behind us. Bella sat in one of the chairs and I sat on the exam table.

"Well, for the last couple of days I've been… throwing up in the mornings,"

She wrote it down. "And you haven't had a fever?"

"No,"

She wrote that down, too. "Any other symptoms?"

"No,"

"Alright, well, Dr. Hollor will be with you in a moment," She left, closing the door behind her. Bella's hand covered mine after a moment.

"You're shaking, Ali," She whispered, tracing circle on my hand with her thumb.

"I… I don't like doctor's offices, is all,"

She placed an arm around my shoulders and traced nameless patterns on my upper arm. I instantly relaxed into her. "It's okay. You probably just have a cold or something like that," She whispered and I thought I felt her kiss the top of my head.

"You've done so much that you don't have to…" I whispered back.

"Eh, no biggy. I wanted to do it for you,"

There was a knock at the door and we both turned. An African American woman slipped in. "Hello, Ms. Cullen, I'm Dr. Hollor. How are you today?" She asked, sitting on a rolling stool.

"I feel a little sick, but other than that, I'm okay,"

"Well, if you will lay down for me, we'll see what the problem is," Bella's arm retreated and I lay down. I felt incredibly nervous again. I looked over at Bella, who had noticed my nervousness and pulled a silly face. I smiled and relaxed a little."Ms. Cullen, when was your last Menstrual Period?" My last… oh, god… "Two months," I whispered. She let me sit up. "Congratulations! Looks like you're about six weeks," "Six weeks? Six weeks what?" Bella asked. "Bella, I'm… I'm pregnant," I whispered. "P-Pregnant?" She squeaked. "I take it this wasn't planned," Dr. Hollor stated. "No. no, it wasn't," I gulped. "Well, you two will be great parents. Don't worry," "P-Parents?" I gulped again. "We are just roommates," Bella stated calmly. "Oh. I just assumed… you acted like a couple, that's all," Bella cleared her throat. "You said she was six weeks. Is there anything we should do differently then normal?" "well, I'm going to give you some vitamins for her and there's an oil if you want it that will prevent stretch marks," She wrote it down on a prescription slip and handed it to me. We left soon after. "Can we go to Taco Bell now?" I pouted at her. She glanced at me, then looked back at the road. "How could I say no to that face?" She smiled. "You cant, and that's why I do it," I smiled and Bella chuckled as she pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot. "Drive thru or dine in?" "Drive thru. I kinda just wanna go home," I said, then blinked in surprise. That was the first time I had called Bella's apartment "Home" and I looked at Bella to gage her reaction. She smiled. "Alright, Ali. We can watch Scooby-Doo movies," She winked. "Really?" I squeeked. "Which one?" "I have all of them. Your choice," "Yay!" I clapped my hands together. "_Welcome to Taco Bell. What can I get you?_" The talking box asked. Yes, I call it the talking box. Don't you laugh at me…. "Number two with a coke," I whispered to Bella. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Two number two's, both with a coke, please," The talking box told us our total and we drove to the next window. "That right there, is a lot of burrito for someone so small," Bella teased, reaching into her back pocket for her wallet. "I'm eating for two people, missy. What's your excuse?" I poked her belly, though I only realized that one big burrito would not hurt her with such a tight stomach. "I'm bigger then you are," She stated before paying for the food and getting it from the guy in the window. I stuck my tongue out at her as we began to drive home again. When we got home she jumped out of the truck―food in hand― and came over to open my door. "Here is proof that being tall is better," "Oh?" I leaned toward her. "And what is that?" She swiftly scooped me up with her free arm, causing me to squeal and hang onto her neck. "Bella!" She chuckled in my ear. "See?" She whispered. "Okay, fine. Just take me upstairs, you punk," "Yes, Ms. Cullen!" She chuckled, taking the stair two at a time. I settled into her, already comfortable with Bella doing things like this. Somehow she managed to get the door unlocked with me in one arm and the food in her other hand. "Ha! My skittles prevail!" She smiled. "Skittles?" "Me and a few friends from high school used that word instead of skills. Just something funny to say, I guess," She kicked the door closed and walked over to the couch, setting me down, placing the food on the coffee table and moving to the movie stand. "Which movie do you want to watch?"

"Witch's ghost?"

"Good choice," She set it up in the DVD player and sat next to me, then began sorting out the food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the moment I started eating. It caused a laugh to escape Bella's mouth.

"Shut uuupppp. Im hungry,"

"I can see that. At least Mini-Ali has good taste,"

"Mini-Ali? That's cute,"

"Yeah, well, I try,"

We ate in silence then, because the movie started. I had seen it at least seven times, but I still loved it. When we were done eating Bella had sat back and I ended up leaning into her side. We stayed that way until about half-way through the movie.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"I, um… I know this might be something that you don't want to talk about, but I was wandering… you seemed shocked that you were pregnant and I…" She leaned forward and breathed deeply through her nose. "Did… did James… what happened?"

"James… he…" I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that were sure to come. "He r-"

_He threw me down on the bed, causing me to scream out in pain. "SHUT UP, YOU B****!" I heard the clink of metal and flinched, knowing what he planned to do._

I blinked the memory away. "He… he raped me…" I whispered, feeling the tears fall.

I heard Bella growl, actually growl, before gently pulling me into her lap and tightly, though not too tightly, wrapping her arms around me. "Alice, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," She whispered into my hair, rubbing calming patterns on my back as I cried into her shirt. "I'm sorry he did that. I'm so sorry," She kissed the top of my head as I clung to her shirt. She smoothed my hair down and began to rock me back and forth. "I promise you this, Alice: I won't let it happen again. You're safe here. Never forget that. You will always be safe here,"

I buried my face deeper into her shirt, but heard every word she said. As much as one part of my brain said I had only known her for a short amount of time, I believed her. I believed every word she said.

***sigh* poor Alice. )= I hated writing that part with what happened to her, but it was nessasary for the story. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Oh, and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time, but I don't know… my new courses are killer. d=**

**3 all of you that have reviewed or alerted!**


	15. I'm in love?

**Hey, guys. I'm once again back. (sigh) man, I wish I could be a little more animated, but this is the best I can do. Being without someone is really starting to hurt me again. **

Lynettecullen: lol, uh… I have a plan for all this… I really do. I'm glad you like it.

Jen: thanks (=

ShadowCub: well, she is tall compared to Alice and a great deal of the other characters. I'm 5'8, too, and I don't feel all that tall, either. =/

mary ali cullen: (smile) glad you enjoy the story.

Quardore: yeah… not kill, maybe maul a little…

Sara: lol, defiantly.

Lynettecullen: oh, trust me… he will be…

Bookluver07: (raised eyebrow) who _can_ handle one ali?

Parcabeth134: yeah, she will… all the rest will be explained at a later date… (sneaky grin)

**Okay, I don't own twilight. I wish I did, cause it would be a bit different…**

I'm in love?

I blinked awake. I was in the spare bedroom. Wait… how…? I sat up slowly, feeling a bit hungry, and saw a note on the bedside table. I snatched it up, hoping it was from Bella.

_Ali,_

_I got called into work. No big deal, just something small, but they need me. I didn't want to leave you on the couch, so I brought you in here. There's some left over breakfast in the fridge. I know how much you like breakfast burritos… so I made a few for you. _

_I'll be back before you know it. (=_

_-Bella_

You can get called into something like boxing? Was there a surprise match? Or… maybe it was Jessica's Jabs? I sighed, shaking my head. _I'll just ask her later…_

I saw that there was more writing at the bottom. Hmm…

_Call me when you wake up. I can give you an update of when I'll be back… and make sure you don't need me to get anything on the way home. _

I grabbed my cell phone and pressed her speed dial number. It only rang twice before she picked up. "Hey, Ali. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," I smiled. "So, what'd you have to leave for?"

"…" She cleared her throat. "There was a security issue at Jessica's. No biggy," I could tell she was lying… or not telling the whole truth. One of the two.

"Okay," I sat up fully. "So when are you getting home?"

"Hmm… I can leave in about ten minutes, and then it will be another twenty minutes to get home. That okay?" I heard the smile in her voice and felt myself smile, too.

"Yeah. I think I'll just lie back down. I don't really want to get up…"

"Ali…" She chuckled. "I swear you're lazier then me sometimes…"

"Shut uuuup…"

"If you get up and get ready I'll bring you ice cream and take you out for a surprise later,"

"Ice cream?" I sat up. "What kind?"

"Hm… how about cookie dough?"

"You got a deal,"

She chuckled, clearly amused by my antics. "Okay, Ali. I'll see you soon,"

"See you,"

"Bye," She hung up, but not before I heard some guys laughing in the background. A little confused, I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants (my belly was getting a little bigger) and one of Bella's t-shirts (yeah… I kind of stole it…), and then jumped into the shower. I felt my muscles relaxing as I washed my hair and body.

I stepped out of the shower and walked into the kitchen area, intent on finding though burritos that Bella had told me about. I opened the fridge and smiled, seeing them right up front next to the hot dogs, Mountain Dew, and apple juice. I took them and had just started heating them up when Bella walked through the door. She had a bag in her hand, was wearing a suit, and (once she saw me) had a smile on her face. "Hey, Ali,"

"Hey," I couldn't help myself from looking her up and down. Just quickly… _she looks good in a suit…_ I shook my head, trying to clear it, and ended up sending water droplets everywhere. "Oops," I bit my lip when many of them hit Bella. "Sorry,"

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "No biggy. I do it to Jazz all the time,"

There was a loud knock at the door before Jasper himself, followed by Edward, came in. "Hey, sis!"

"Speak of the devil…" Bella chuckled again, putting the ice cream into the freezer. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" She closed the freezer and started getting my burritos out of the microwave.

"Bella, you don't have to do that…" I started, but she placed a finger on my lips.

"But I want to," She smiled, and then continued getting everything together. I looked over at the boys to see them both grinning and shaking their heads. Edward saw my shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't seen that shirt before, Alice,"

Jasper looked at it and recognized it. "Oh, hey! I got that for Bella last year," He looked at Bella, who had poured me a glass of apple juice and grabbed my plate, leading us all into the living room. "Not re-gifting things, are we, Bells?"

"Naw. If I were to get Alice a shirt, it would be new, not one of mine," She smiled. "She stole that one from me," She set my plate on the coffee table, and then headed back into the kitchen to grab the boys and herself a few drinks. I sat down in my usual seat on the couch and the guys sat on the love seat.

"So, Ali… you stole Bella's shirt," Edward started. Oh, god, here we go.

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Uh… because I wanted to…?"

"Right. Because I believe that," He rolled his eyes at me.

Bella came in with two pops and another glass of juice. She gave Jasper the juice and Edward one of the pops before sitting next to me and opening her own drink. "So, how have you guys been? Settling in well?"

"Yep," Jasper grinned. "We got some complaints from the building manager, though,"

"Why would you…" Bella began, then stopped and started to blush. "Ew! Dude, you didn't need to tell us that!"

I stopped chewing and swallowed. "Guys… I'm eating!"

"Sorry, sis…" They both said.

Bella began bickering lightly with them and I zoned out, thinking about everything that had happened recently. It had been a couple of months since I found out I was pregnant. She had been in and out of the house since then, sometimes not coming home until the next morning. I was worried. She had dark bruises under her eyes and kept waving it off, saying she wouldn't be doing it much longer. I could tell the strain was starting to kick in. She was, even as she spoke, rubbing her neck and yawning.

I felt a small nudge from my stomach region and audibly gasped. Bella, Jasper and Edward all froze and Bella leaned over to whisper, "Was that the baby?" I nodded and looked over to see her smiling a little. I gulped and looked at the still confused Jazz and Eddy, then back to Bella.

"Help me tell them," I mouthed. She nodded, and then looked at the boys.

"We, uh… guys, we have something to tell you," She started.

"Are you two together? It's about time!" Edward grinned. I felt my whole face become heated and I looked over to see that Bella, too, was blushing.

"No, Eddy, that's not it," I said in a small voice. "And what do you mean 'it's about time'?"

"Nothing. Go on," He leaned forward. The baby nudged again and I covered my stomach with my hand.

"Well, I'm… uh…" I took a deep breath and felt Bella's warm hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell them?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. She lifted her head, though her hand stayed on my shoulder.

"Edward, Jasper, Alice is going to have a baby,"

The expected reaction, in a way, came next. Eyes bulged and mouths hung open. "How…?" Eddy whispered.

"James," Bella growled. Edward shot up and started heading for the door, followed by Bella who grabbed him around his shoulders.

"LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD HURT HER! I KNOW IT! LET GO!" He roared and struggled against Bella's grasp. Bella started whispering something in his ear and he stopped struggling, if only a little. "What do you mean?" She said something else just as quietly. "Watch the news tonight…? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just do it. Trust me, I took care of it,"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but if I don't see something concrete I'm gonna rip his head off,"

"Don't you think I wanted to do that, too? But I don't think Jazz and Ali will like either of us behind bars,"

"Yeah," He looked at me, then at Jazz. "Well, we just came to hang out a little and talk, but we have to get back. The plumber will be there soon to fix our sink,"

"Okay. You two take care,"

"See you guys," I waved, still confused by Bella's display. The guys left and Bella's shoulders slumped a little as she sat back down next to me with a sigh.

"Bella, you need to take a nap or something," I said, taking her hand in mine. She shook her head.

"I gotta take you out tonight,"

"No you don't. I can wait for it, you know,"

She looked at me and nodded, pulling out her phone. She called a woman named Delia and said something about changing the reservations. Soon after she hung up and fell over sideways against the arm of the couch. I stood up, moving her feet onto the couch, and went to sit in the recliner when she opened one eye. "If you want, you can lay on me. The recliner isn't that comfortable…"

"Oh… uh, sure," I walked back over to her as she turned to lie on her back. After she was situated I climbed over her and lied down, resting my head on her shoulder. "Thanks," I whispered and she nodded, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I started drifting off, a smile slipping onto my lips.

_I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating eggs and something else, when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I relaxed instantly and smiled. "Hey," I sighed._

"_Hey, yourself," Bella chuckled, kissing my shoulder._

"_So, what is it that you want?"_

"_Hmm? What do you mean?"_

"_Whenever you make me breakfast, get the baby ready, then proceed to do this, you tend to want something…"_

"_I'm not allowed to be kind to my tired wife?" She smiled against my neck before planting another kiss there. Despite the fact, I tried to keep my cool. Focus, Alice…_

"_You would be even kinder if you called into work and told them you were sick," I said, giving up the fight._

"…" _She grinned. "As you wish,"_

My eyes fluttered open. What a strange dream… I shook my head a little and realized my arms were around Bella's waist and she had her arms wrapped around me. She was still fast asleep (told her so…) and would smile a little and mutter things I couldn't make out. I smiled, resting my head back on her shoulder. The baby nudged and I found myself falling back to sleep.

"Ali," Bella was saying. "Ali-bell…"

"Hm?" I groaned sleepily.

"Wake up. It's almost 5," She coaxed gently. I frowned and snuggled into her more.

"I don't wanna… too comfortable…"

"Don't forget… after dinner there's ice cream,"

"I'm up…" I lifted my head and looked at her. She was smiling and at the look on my face started laughing a little. The baby nudged some more. I grabbed Bella's hand and placed it on my stomach. She fell silent and got this goofy grin on her face.

"Wow… there really is a baby in there…"

"Mini-Ali likes you," I smiled, resting my head back on Bella's shoulder.

"Good thing, too," She said, rubbing the spot with her hand. "Because I'm gonna make sure this kid has a good life. Yessirree,"

I giggled. "Yessirree? You're funny, Bells,"

"That's why you love me," She chuckled, though I started thinking about her words and my dream… what was that all about? I dreamt that we were together… and… to be honest… I don't mind the thought. She's kind, sweet, funny. She takes care of me, even before we really knew each other. I wasn't use to the kindness she showed, yet I felt completely safe at moments like this, were she would hold be, or hug me, or just be there for me.

Oh, my god. I think I do love her. Or, at least like her.

What a strange moment to figure this out.

"Ali?"

"Hm?" I looked up at her. "Oh, right. Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment,"

"May I ask what you were thinking about?"

My crazy feelings… "Just some random stuff. What's the plan for dinner?"

"Uh… Chinese takeout?"

I grinned. "I can live with that,"

"Takeout it is!" She laughed and reached over for her cell phone. I relaxed back into her once more and sighed in content.

**There you go! The next part of our adventure… what do you guys think happened to James? What do you think Alice will do about her feelings? Whoever gets it right will get a dedicated chapter! **

**Reviews=love…**


	16. Bullet's in the Gun

**Wow, okay, so I'm on a role with this one, guys. Some of you may hate me for this chapter… or maybe not… there could be anger… *cough* let us go on, shall we?**

Lynettecullen: lol, I know, right? I want to be Bella. Cuz that would be cool.

Bookluver07: definitely. I'm glad you think so. That's how I wanted her to come out as… and of course they're cute. ^^ it's Bella and Alice.

LastAngel22: thanks! And I will!

Akasha Hallows27: hmmm I wish, I should have done that, not so much. ^^ who couldn't fall for Bella like this? She's so sweet… and bad***, which is kinda hot.

Crazy Heart 101: I'm really glad you like this story. Me, I wish she would, too. Mm, yeah, I think so. Deep down, she did, she just didn't know it. ^^

Setchan-1995: they are, indeed. I will update soon. ^^

Matthias Stormcrow: thanks!

Guerrilla Warfare: oh, this someone you can hate with all your might. I do… ^^ happy that you like it! ^_^ actually, I'm back with that person I was missing. She's really amazing.

Parcabeth134: O.O thanks. Okay, all your questions in order: of course, uh… keep reading for that one, jeeze are you a mind reader? Yerp! I'm going to update this soon.

**Here we go! Tell me what you think… and no one kill me, please? Don't own twilight. …sadly.**

Bullet's in the gun

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my stomach. I was now four months in and had grown considerably, though Bella insisted I was beautiful. I had taken to stealing… borrowing Bella's shirts, though she would just laugh and tell me to keep it if I wanted. But my wardrobe and weight were not the only things that had changed.

My feelings for my roommate hadn't gone away. Quite the contrary, in fact. They had only become stronger. I wanted to tell her, but every time I want to, something comes up… or I chicken out.

Oh, not to mention James ended up in jail. he was arrested for stachitory rap of a 16-year-old girl. Reports had said the arresting officer was not, however, was not the officer that worked the case. That agent remained nameless. Thinking about James brought back the dream that had woken me up. I shivered and jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Ali?" Bella said sleepily before opening the door a little and walking in. her hair was messy, tangled and wild looking.

"Hey, Bell," I smiled, pulling the Skillet shirt over my stomach. She walked up to me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled back softly.

"Why are you up so early? It's only 4:30," She yawned a little.

"The baby was kicking like mad and it woke me up," I bit my lip. Bella frowned and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Sweetie, you're a lousy liar. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I looked up into those dark brown pools that held so much emotion, concern, and I broke down. She hugged me close to her, letting my tears ruin her shirt.

"I'm… I'm so s-scared… scared that he'll come b-back," I sobbed, clutching her shirt in my balled fists. Bella hugged me tighter, though without hurting me. "I-I don't want… I don't want him… to c-come back."

"Shh… I'm here," she whispered, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "He can't hurt you again. I won't let him. Never again."

She continued whispering to me, saying words of comfort, holding me. It almost felt as if she was trying to pour her care and love into me. She didn't let me go until I hiccupped to a stop. She rubbed my back a few times and kissed my head again. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you," I relaxed my hands and hugged her waist.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said softly, smoothing my hair away from my face. "If you want, you could stay with me tonight. You know, it that would make you feel better."

I nodded my head and we made our way to her room.

Three loud bangs rang through the apartment and woke me up. It was still dark but I made out Bella pressing her finger to her lips and silently getting out of bed. She opened the night side table and grabbed a hand gun. She then silently made her way down the hallway, gun at the ready.

Hold up! Where did she get a freaking gun?

She stopped at the corner, peaking around it quickly, then jumped out, gun aimed, and yelled, "Freeze!"

"FBI! Put the gun down, miss!" A male voice yelled back.

"Hold up… Ron?" Bella flipped the light switch and I walked down the hall to see what was going on. "Great Spirits…" Bella muttered. "What are you doing breaking into our apartment?"

I now stood at the corner and saw a man with dark red hair and freckles lowering his gun. "Had to keep you on your toes, Agent Whitlock. What do you mean by 'our apartment'?"

Bella relaxed her stance as I walked up to her. Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"It's not what you think."

"Why did he call you 'Agent Whitlock'?" I asked.

"Oh, no…" she whispered, looking at my face. "Ali, I can explain."

"Then please do, Bella. If that's even your real name." I heard the hurt in my own voice and she glared at Ron.

"Get out, Ron, and you better pay to have that door fixed." The man left, leaving the two of us alone. Bella turned to me, looking remorseful and sad. "Ali, believe me when I say I planned on telling you. I'm really sorry, and I didn't want you to find out like this. I don't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?"

She nodded. "I started FBI work when I was twenty. They put me on a drug bust as an undercover agent. And so, I took on the role as Bella Swan."

"Then what's your real name?"

"Isabelle Jazeera Whitlock. We were actually after James. We believed he was the head of the operation."

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. "How much do I not know about you?" I whispered.

"Everything else, my past, my family, everything, is all true. Now you just know my profession." I felt her sit next to me and place a gentle hand on my back. "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner."

I knew I should be mad. I should be pissed. I shouldn't want to talk to her, to be there with her, but the only question that ran through my head was the one that slipped from my mouth.

"Will you still box? I mean, the case is over, right?" I didn't recognize my own voice.

"Yeah, the case is over. I found sufficient evidence against him that should put him away for life. That, plus the rape… he won't be back for a long time, hun."

"But will you box after this?"

"…No. I don't plan to be a boxer after this. Maybe only for training, but not professionally."

I sat up and leaned against her. She stiffened, but quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around me. "Good," I whispered. "I worry about you when you go to a fight."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Not the boxing, at least."

I nodded. "Okay," I wrapped my arms around her waist and relaxed against her.

"I thought you would be so mad at me," she whispered.

"I should be, but… I'm not." _I love you too much…_ I added secretly. She began to hum softly, a song I didn't recognize. Despite this, I felt myself drifting off once more.

When I woke up next is really was because of Mini-Ali's was kicking. My head was resting on Bella's left bicep while her right hand was on my stomach over the spot where Mini-Ali was kicking. I opened my eyes to see it was light out and there was a soft smile on Bella's face. There was a light in her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Mini-Ali likes you," I said groggily.

"It seems so," she chuckled, and then kissed my forehead. "Morning."

"Morning," I smiled, covering her hand with you own.

"Hey, um… my boss called. I'll have to go out today, okay?"

"What for?"

"Just a quick bust. Just… stay off the street today, okay?" She bit her lip.

I kissed her cheek. "Okay."

"Come on. I'll make you breakfast before having to leave." She kissed my temple and picked me up bridal style. I squealed and clung to her neck as she jumped off the bed.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked her desperately as she walked down the hall.

"It's fun." She grinned at me.

"For you, maybe." I pouted at her and rested my head on her chest.

"Oh, you can't tell me you don't like it al all."

When I didn't say anything she chuckled.

"See?" She grinned, setting me in a chair. "Now, what would you like, m'lady?"

I giggled at her. "Pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips?" She smiled, taking down the box of Aunt Jamima's pancake mix.

"You know me so well," I smiled.

"I know your cravings." She winked. "And mine, for that matter."

I giggled again. Jeeze, I never giggle. What's up with that? I shook my head and watched her cook. Her pajama's consisted of Superman boxers and a purple tank top. That, combined with the cooking in front of the stove lead to the conclusion that she looked pretty damn sexy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked after a few minutes of silence as she set a plate of pancakes in front of me. She sat across from me and began to eat.

"Well… my boobies kinda hurt, is all,"

Bella stopped chewing and blessed. She swallowed and said, "Oh… uh… o-okay. There are pain killers in the cabinet, I think, if you need them."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." She finished her food and got up. "I have to go get ready. I'll be back soon." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Great Spirits! Good thing I showered last night!" She rushed out of the room and got dressed. I continued eating and as I finished my last bite she rushed back into the kitchen wearing dark jeans and a black tank top, pulling on a red plaid button up shirt over it. She stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek. "I gotta tell you something when I get back, okay?" She smiled softly and I kinda melted.

"Okay, Bells," I smiled back. She knelt down and kissed my stomach.

"You keep your Mommy safe, okay?" Mini-Ali kicked against her hand and she smiled and stood. "Alright, on that note, I'm out. Later, hun." She checked she had her gun and walked out the door.

"Be safe," I told her. Something about today made me really nervous.

"Always am," she chuckled, closing the door as best she could. I sighed, biting my lip. What to do… what to do…

I got up and decided I should do some laundry. I got my basket of laundry and took it to the living room to sort the lights and darks. I realized most of the shirts belonged to Bella. Man, it was a good thing she didn't mind me doing that.

Once those were in the washer I looked around for something else to do. I didn't get that far before the same pains from this morning hit again. I looked for the pain killers, but I found a stunning lack of them. Okay, she's a freaking boxer! Why are there no pain killers? Okay, okay… uh… she said don't go out… but… five minutes won't kill her, right? And it's just around the corner, right? No biggy.

I grabbed a sweatshirt (uh… Bella's…) and five dollars and headed out the door. It only took me three minutes to go in, find what I needed, and pay. When I came out of the street more had changed then I thought it would.

"PUT YOUR HAND DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS WERE I CAN SEE THEM!" I heard Bella yell. I looked up to see Bella with a gun in her hands pointed in my direction. While I was looking at her someone grabbed me from behind and put cold metal to my temple.

"ONE MOVE AND I BLOW HER BRAINS ALL OVER THE STREET!" The same man yelled.

Oh, my god.

The cold metal.

There's a gun to my head. My body froze and I dropped the bottle in my hand. Bella lowered her gun slightly, but tensed again.

"Put down the gun and let the girl go," She said in a slightly strained voice.

The mans voice was mocking. "Oh? Is she important to you?"

Seven. Seven guns pointed at me. No wait! Eight. Seven agents and the guy holding me hostage.

"Let her go. She didn't do anything to you."

Damn, Bella looks sexy with a gun. Like, really sexy.

"Oho… she is important! Tell me, young lady. Would you be happy is I shot her? Or would you be angry at me?"

I didn't lock the front door. Oh, right… the door is busted.

"Shoot her and I'll blow your head off!" Bella yelled. The grip on me tightened and I felt rage. Bitch, only Bella could hold me like that!

The gun cocked next to my head and a tear escaped my eye. I closed my eyes, getting ready to die. Will it hurt to die? Will it be fast? But then I realized I had to live. Mini-Ali started kicking like mad and Bella was yelling, trying to save my life.

A gunshot rang out and blood hit my head. For a split second I thought I had been shot, but the man holding me let go, screaming, and I stumbled forward, falling to my knees. Bella ran toward me, kneeling between me and the gunman. She hugged me to her and I felt save once again in her soft, warm arms.

"I told you to stay home, sweetie," she whispered, clearly relieved. I leaned into her, feeling tears running down my cheeks, as well as hitting the top of my head. I gripped her forearm.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened and stayed," I whispered back.

She kissed my head, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "I'm just glad you're—"

A gunshot rang out, stopping her midsentence. It was followed by another, then two more. I looked up at Bella's face to see blood running down from her mouth, her eyes wide open.

"N-no!" I yelled as Bella fell sideways. In seconds we were surrounded by agents. "Someone call 911!" I yelled at them as blood pooled around her. I took her hand. "Bella, stay with me. Don't you dare die on me," I cried.

"A-Alice… I need to… t-tell…" she coughed up more blood.

"Don't talk. You can tell me later, okay?"

"But what if…"

"You are going to live. You have to."

The ambulance arrived and they carefully put her on a stretcher. They rushed her into the back and I followed, gripping her hand as they drove to the hospital. We kept eye contact with one another until her eyes glazed over and her head fell back against the stretcher as they struggled to keep her alive.

***hides behind a fort* okay, guys… don't kill me… yeah, I ended it here. Sorry. So… thoughts? Feelings? Hmm? I love reviews…**


	17. Comma

**Hey! Whoa, so all of you were not so happy… uh… hope this helps.**

bookluver07: hey, hey, calm down! Here it explains everything.

setchan-1995: hey… don't kill me. My girlfriend would be sad… there are explainations.

Crazy Heart 101: I'm sorry to upset you. Explanation in this chapter. Thank you, though.

Cara Amnell: yeah… I tend to be evil. Thanks and I will.

north0314: *half smile*

sachiiko yuri: yeah, 4. The guy was pissed.

if bella dies: don't you think I built a fort the other day? I posted that and thought "oh… snappers…."

Guerrilla Warfare: yeah… O.o well I was…. e.e w-what? *looks in back yard* holy….

Matthias Stormcrow: thank you for not being mad….

Bingo: I'm sorry!

Lynettecullen: yeah, I think we all did… lol, I think Ali thinks she is.

Dearjonh: thank you, and you'll just have to see.

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: *cowers* damn, you can be scary… no, I'm not… I know, I'm evil… that tends to happen, I guess. Yeah, I think I would be more scared of you alone, less then the others. Yeah, I think one is torching my backyard right now…

Comma

Day one

"It's been four hours," Jasper stated, frustrated as he paced back and forth. He ran his hand through his hair again, causing it to become even more messed up then before. I watched him for another few seconds before I buried my head in Emmett's chest again. He had pulled me into his arm the moment he arrived at the hospital and played big brother.

"This is all my fault. She told me to stay home and I didn't," I muttered.

"No, it's not." Rose took my hand and shook her head. "It was that's mans own choice to do that. You had no way of knowing this kind of thing would happen."

"Hey, there's something about it on the news about it," Edward pointed at the T.V. and I looked at it.

"A shootout took place today at the local Drug Store of New York City. Seven agents cornered the gunman when a young woman walked out of the store and was taken hostage at gunpoint. One of the agents, whose identity in yet to become known, bravely shot the man in the arm, freeing the woman. The agent may have traded this bravery with their life, however, for they were then shot four times. The current condition of the Agent is yet to be known at the time."

I tried to hold back my tears and buried my head right back into Emmett's chest.

"Mr. Whitlock?" A nurse called. I looked up and Jasper turned.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, please."

He looked at me. "Alice should come, too." He looked at me. The nurse nodded and I got off of Emmett's lap and followed the two down the ICU hallway.

"Ms. Swan made it through the surgery fine. All the bullets were removed and she should heal well. There is one thing, however. She is in a comma. We don't know how long it will last and until she awakens we will have to keep her here."

"S-she's in a comma?" I asked, my voice rising two octaves.

"She's lucky to be alive, miss. She took four bullets, two of which barely missed her spine and penetrated her small intestine. Another punctured her left lung. The last almost hit her heart. Be glad for her being able to breathe."

I nodded and she stopped in front of a door. "This is her room. Only two visitors at a time, please."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded to her and we went in. seeing Bella like that was like my own personal nightmare. There was an IV drip, monitors checking her vitals, one of those nose tube things, and she was completely still. Tears stung my eyes as I made my way to her side.

As I sat, taking her hand, I whispered to her "Why save me?" and, as expected, she didn't respond. Her eyes didn't flicker, her face didn't twitch, and there was no sound coming from her but her gentle breathing. No words of comfort came from her and I missed them. I missed her. A tear escaped and Jasper's voice reached my ears.

"She cared about you, you know?" His voice was filled with concern as he took her other hand.

"Does she?" I asked. I guess she would have to. She stayed with me, let me live with her, supported me…

"More then you know."

"I care about her, too. A lot." I ended up whispering the last part and kissed Bella's hand.

"It'll be alright. She's gonna pull through. She's tough as nails."

"She better."

**(a/n: okay, so no one has a "what the hell?" moment, Bella has created an alternate world in her head. It's a copping meconism. So… yeah. On with the story).**

BPOV

The baby started crying, jarring both me and Alice from our sleep. She started to get up but I pulled her back down and whispered "I'll get it."

"Okay," she muttered. I got up and walked down the hall to the baby's room. I opened the door and picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

"Shh, Levi, it's okay, little man."

He continued to cry so I started to sing his lullaby.

Dragon tales and the water is wide.  
>pirates sail and lost boys fly.<br>fish bite moon beams every night  
>and i<br>love you.

Levi started to quiet down a little.

Godspeed, little man  
>sweet dreams, little man.<p>

Oh my love will fly  
>to you each night<br>on angels wings.  
>godspeed.<br>sweet dreams.

He yawned and fell back to sleep in my arms. I kissed his forehead and set him gently back in the crib.

"How do you do that?" Ali asked quietly from the door. I turned to see her leaning against the frame and grinned, walking over to her.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey." She nodded to Levi. "So, how do you do that? Put him to sleep so fast?"

I shrugged and rested my forehead against hers. "I guess I have a soothing voice."

She smiled and I kissed her softly.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. You do have a nice voice. Deep for a girl, but pretty," she whispered against my lips. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, beginning to guide her to the bedroom.

"Why, thank you, Ali."

She giggled as I closed the door.

Day two

APOV

Edward and Jasper came to take me to the hospital the next day. I had gone home the night before only because Emmett had told me he would come get me the moment something happened. Even when at home I had slept little. Not having Bella there was painful. The house was too empty.

When we got to the hospital I went straight into Bella's room, taking my seat next to her. As I took her hand Mini-Ali kicked once forcefully, as if the baby knew whatever was going on was not something it would like.

"Please wake up soon," I whispered to her, kissing her hand.

BPOV

Alice snuggled into my body and I smiled. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I chuckled, kissing her head.

"Not morning… I was having a good dream…"

"Hmmm… was I in it?"

"As a matter of fact… yes." She kissed my collarbone and hugged me tighter. I grinned and ran a finger down her spine. She squealed and arched her spine away from my finger. "Meanie!" She pouted.

"Aw, baby, not the pout." I raised an eyebrow as her eyebrows knitted together in fake anger. "Oh… that's an angry pout." I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Am I in trouble?"

"Loads," She whispered back. I chuckled.

"And… should I call out of work?"

"Hmm… yeah, that would be a good idea."

"Okay."

A month goes by…

APOV

Jasper sighed from the other side of me. "You know something?"

"What?" I asked, focused on the sleeping form of Bella.

"I've never seen her so gentle or happy as she is with you."

"Really?" I looked at his face and he nodded.

"Even before sophomore year she was never like this. She's like… a gentle giant."

"Wow…" did I truly have that effect on her? "Wait… what happened to her in sophomore year?"

He sighed. "Long story short, her boyfriend began to abuse her and she took self-defense and boxing and fought back. She hasn't dated since then. It was as if she was afraid to give her heart to anyone else."

"That's horrible. How could he do that? Wait… is that why she was so mad when she found out James had hit me?"

"Among other things, yes. You should ask her about it when she wakes up."

"Yeah… when she wakes up."

Mini-Ali kicked again.

BPOV

"You took the baby to Rose and Emmett's house, you took me out to eat, you have the bed of the truck covered and you won't tell me what's up." Alice pouted at me from the front seat. "Will you please tell me?"

"That pout is not fair, missy," I glanced at her and sighed as the pout only became more intense.

"A hint?"

"Ugh… fine." _Give her a hint without telling her…. Oh! I got it! _"It's really pretty there."

"…" Her jaw dropped. "That was the worst hint ever."

"You did not specify the hint and it's helpfulness."

"You're such an evil woman."

"Yeah… but you love me for it."

"Shut up…"

I chuckled and turned off the main road onto a dirt one. "We're almost there. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

We drove in silence, her asking occasional questions and me shaking my head or nodding. Finally I backed up to the lake, turning off the car. My pocket felt heavy but I was determined to do this. Besides, it was about time that I finally asked her.

"We're here."

Alice looked around and opened her door to look at the lake. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful array of colors against the water. While she looked at the scene before her I got out and opened the bed of the truck, which held a few blankets and all, and then went to hug Alice from behind.

"I'm glad you didn't tell me," she whispered, leaning into me. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See? I told you you didn't want to know."

"Yeah. So… is there an anniversary I forgot? Or… what? Did I miss something?"

"Well… I just wanted to surprise you, is all."

"Right, loverboy." Alice giggled and I laughed a little.

"Alright. Well, do you want to come lay down? We can watch the sunset from there."

She nodded and followed me to the bed of the truck, resting her head on my shoulder. I trailed my hand up and down her arm without really thinking about it and she relaxed. I bit my lip as the last bit of sun disappeared.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" She turned her face to look at mine.

"There's, uh… something I want to say."

She looked at me funny and nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"Alice, I love you. A lot. You know that, right?" she nodded. "Good. And Levi… he's like my own son. Now, please don't think I'm only doing this for him. No, it's mostly because I've fallen in love with you. So deeply, I can't figure out which way I up sometimes. I want to spend my life with you and I hope you feel the same." I pulled the small, velvet box out of my pocket. "Alice… will you marry me?"

Alice gasped as I opened the box and looked at me with love filled eyes. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I will." I grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it for a moment, and then reached up and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.

Another month goes by…

APOV

Bella had been twitching a lot lately. The nurse said it could be good and she might be waking up soon, or it could be bad. I hoped that it was good. Please let it be good. I held onto her hand and prayed it would be alright.

Then, without warning, Bella became completely still. "Please wake up…" I whispered. "Please. Bella, I need you. I need you here with me." I felt a sob break free from my mouth and I let my head fall to the mattress. "I love you, Bella. Damn it, I love you." The realization of that statement hit me hard and I felt the tears begin to dampen the sheet.

Bella's hand twitched, squeezing my own. "Alice?" Bella's hoarse voice asked. Oh, no. I'm not falling for that one again. Not this time. "Alice, sweetie? Are you okay?" Imaginary Bella asked again. Her hand left mine and was placed on my back. Whoa. Fake Bella never did that. I lifted my head to meet my eyes with Bella's.

"Oh, my god!" I jumped up and hugged her. "You're okay!"

"Yeah… I am. Hun, you're kinda hurting me," she grunted.

"Sorry." I leaned away and grabbed for the pitcher of water and a cup. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head and I handed her the cup, which she downed in three gulps. "Tha—" she cleared her throat. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She smiled at me, and then glanced at my stomach. "Great spirits! How long was I out?"

"Two months. I was worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, hun. May I?" She pointed to my tummy and I nodded. She placed a gentle hand on the baby bump and smiled as Mini-Ali started kicking like crazy. "I guess she missed me or something."

"We both did."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"I have to tell you something," we said simaltainiously.

"You first," Bella nodded.

"W-well…" _Come on, Alice. Grow some lady balls! _"You first…"

"At the same time?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. At the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I love you," We both said and our eyes widened.


	18. Family

"_I have to tell you something," we said simultaneously._

"_You first," Bella nodded._

"_W-well…" Come on, Alice. Grow some lady balls! "You first…"_

"_At the same time?" She asked._

_I nodded._

"_Okay. At the count of three."_

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

"_I love you," We both said and our eyes widened._

BPOV

"You… love me?" I asked, astonished and unbelieving about what I had heard. Alice blushed four shades of red.

"Yes. I do love you." She bit her lip. "And… you love me?"

I nodded. "For a while now. I just… didn't know how to tell you."

She intertwined our fingers and smiled. "So where does that put us?"

"Where ever you want to be. I go where you go."

"…" She surprised me and stood, leaning over me and kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back.

This was a great wakeup call…

Fifteen years later

APOV

I sat on the couch with my fifteen year old daughter, Jessie. She was tall like Bella and her hair was a light brown, also like Bella. Other than that, she had ended up looking like me. Knowing that she looked like Bella only added to the reason she called her "Daddy" as a child. Heck, she still did. I heard a giggled down the hall and pounding feet. I looked up to see Lucka, my six year old, running stark naked down the hall with Bella on his heals.

"Lucka Alexander Swan, get back here! Your mother said you need a bath!"

"Don't wanna!" he yelled, diving into the kitchen. I had to hold 'back a giggle at the display. Jessie smiled, then bit her lip and turned to me.

"Hey, Mom?" I saw the concern in her eyes and felt concerned myself.

"What's wrong, Jessie?"

"Well... you see... you know that girl Kayla?"

I furrowed my brow, and then began to get it. "Yes. What about her?"

"Could she come over on Friday for dinner? I want you guys to meet her," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushing.

"It's fine with me. You just need to ask your-"

Lucka ran in, jumping on my lap. This time, however, he was bathed and fully clothed. "Hi, Mommy!" He smiled. I laughed and hugged him as Bella sat between me and Jessie. Jessie smiled and leaned into her side while I did the same on her other side. Jessie bit her lip again and asked Bella the same question she had asked me. Bella smiled and told her it was fine with her. Lucka climbed into her lap and snuggled against her, ready to watch an episode of Scooby-Doo.

Both the kids fell asleep before the show ended and Bella lifted Jessie into her arms while i carried Lucka. we set them in their rooms and closed their doors, careful not to wake them up. Bella sighed in relief and rolled her shoulders.

"I love them. both of them, but it's nice having some time to us." Bella smiled and I leaned into her.

"This was a long day. I can't wait till school starts back up." Bella began to massage my shoulders, relieving some of the tension. I moaned quietly and leaned into her touch. She ghosted her lips over my neck and walked into our bedroom. I followed, having a good feeling about tonight.

**There you go, all! The end of You Saved Me! Though, I may do a little short story later of Jessie's memories of Bella. IDK.**

Guerrilla Warfare: Yeah, I figured the fluff would get me some love. I hope you liked this chapter. (=

north0314: I hope this was up to your expectations.

Matthias Stormcrow: Thank you!

Crazy Heart 101: Nope! She couldn't miss the baby birth. That would just epically suck monkey spunk.

ShadowCub: *Nape scratch* You don't hate me... right?

lynettecullen: Sorry. I had a plan for the stop, so... =J

Dear: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. (=

mary ali cullen: *chuckle* Well, I know if it had been me it would have likely taken something like that for me to admit my feelings. *smile*

Vampgrl2014: Happy you like it. Yep, hope this last chapter made you guys happy.

xo-j-e-i-j-a-h-xo: *Chuckle* Wow. You were spot on. Yep, I'm pretty much like that in person. *smile* Oh, yeah, she likes to point out she's a lucky girl. Pssh! Of course Bella survived. If I was gonna kill her before, the fact that a bonfire was built in my yard kinda woulda changed my mind. Hope you liked this update. ;)

(): thank you. i thought a bit of fluff was in order here. whatcha think?**  
><strong>

**there you go. review. tell me your thoughts. i love hearing it. XD  
><strong>


End file.
